Ancien camarade
by Shirahime-sama
Summary: Perdus dans tout ce qu'il ressent et la fin de ses études, en plus des histoires d'amour autour de lui, Izuku se dit finalement qu'il devrait peut-être se trouver quelqu'un. Cinq ans après , l'université fait un pot pour les anciens élèves. C'est là qu'il retrouve Kacchan et tous les autres. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir un coup de foudre. ThreeShot, PwP
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Ni Hao Ma, Hello~ !

Je me présente ! Je suis Shirahime, juste une amatrice alors ne pas trop prendre au sérieux mes écrits.

Je ne suis pas du tout une professionnelle et j'écris vraiment pour le plaisir ! ;w; Alors pas taper s'il vous plaît.

En tout cas je vous présente ma première fiction sur ce Manga que j'adore énormément ! =w=

Cette fic est terminée, et est composée de **3 chapitres**. En gros un **ThreeShot** !

J'ai voulu commencer doucement et je suis tombée amoureuse du couple **Kirishima x Midoriya** alors voilà...

Ils seront sûrement **OOC** vu où se déroule l'histoire, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop ! :c

J'ai essayé de les imaginer plus vieux. o/

Je poste ainsi ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé écrire cette petite chose ! c:

Merci à **Altalia** d'avoir prit son temps pour corriger mon histoire, en enlevant toutes ses fautes et incohérences pour votre confort !

Merci à elle !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos **avis/critiques constructives** , j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! *^*

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

C'était la fin, bientôt la fin de tout cela. Nous étions mi-Juillet et le soleil était bien là, éblouissant le bitume et le faisant luire de mille feux. Il faisait lourd et l'air était presque irrespirable tant l'humidité s'était accentuée ce mois-ci. Les seuls moments où l'on pouvait être à l'aise avec l'été, c'était les soirs où les orages éclataient dans le ciel, déversant une pluie tantôt fraîche ou tiède. C'était dans ces moments-là que nous, simples humains, apprécions d'ouvrir le battant de nos fenêtres et de laisser l'air infiltrer la pièce. On prenait alors parfois, un moment pour s'accouder sur le rebord du balconnet et admirer les éclairs fendre le ciel en plusieurs stries lumineuses. Izuku était d'ailleurs en train d'observer ce même ciel, bleuté avec l'horizon orangé par le soleil qui se couchait lentement. Les nuages grisâtres se déplaçaient rapidement, emportant la pluie avec eux, alors que d'autres prenaient leur place et éclataient à leur tour. Il soupira en baissant la tête sur la ruelle vide et bien silencieuse, pourtant il n'était que vingt heures du soir.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que le jeune homme, - qui avait bien grandit- avait emménagé dans un petit studio près de l'académie Yuei. Surprenant tout le monde, il avait mis un terme à sa future carrière en tant que relève de All Might et était devenu infirmier. Il s'occupait alors des héros professionnels aux côtés de Recovery Girl. S'occupant principalement des blessures que cette dernière ne pouvait soigner avec son Alter, ou alors des petits malades qui ne nécessitaient pas son intervention. Il soulageait grandement la vieille femme qui commençait à être épuisée par une telle charge de travail. Alors que tous les autres avaient suivi leurs ambitions, il fut le seul à délaisser, en quelque sorte, son Alter, et à rester neutre par rapport à la guerre contre les vilains. Bien sûr ce ne fut pas sans dommages. Beaucoup de personnes le prirent assez mal, pensant qu'il fuyait son devoir en tant que héros et allait se réfugier dans un métier sans risque, le trouvant égoïste.

Oui, il l'avait été, il avait énormément réfléchi sur ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire dans sa vie. Alors oui, il voulait sauver des vies mais il voulait les sauver autrement qu'en utilisant ce pouvoir. Il s'était donc excusé auprès de All Might, ce tuteur qui l'avait prit sous son aile, et qui l'avait réconforté plus d'une fois. Il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il était en train de souiller ce précieux don qu'il lui avait confié. Alors il s'était attendu à ce qu'il le prenne très mal, mais se fut moins douloureux qu'il l'avait pensé au départ. L'homme avait répondu qu'il était déçu de ce choix mais qu'il le respectait, malgré le fait qu'il aurait préféré le voir faire une carrière en tant que futur disciple du Héros numéro un ! Izuku, honteux, avait alors baissé la tête et, tandis que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux, il s'était caché le visage de ses deux mains. Cependant, une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule droite et le secoua doucement, l'obligeant alors à relever la tête et à fixer de ses émeraudes les yeux bleus souriants de son mentor. Bien évidemment, celui qui avait très mal prit la nouvelle était son ami d'enfance, Kacchan. Cela lui avait valu une bonne droite dans la mâchoire de sa part à la fin de leurs études. Se retrouvant à terre sous la violence du coup, Uraraka et Lida avaient alors retenu Kacchan de faire plus de dommages. Celui-ci se débattit comme un forcené avant de le regarder de haut, les dents serrées et partir aussitôt, ne voulant sûrement plus le voir.

Ce jour-là, avait été la fin des études pour tous les élèves, même s'il y eu un examen papier pour tous. Finalement, au terme de cet examen, il obtint son diplôme facilement. Après ce petit événement épineux, il était cette fois-ci, rentré chez lui, seul Sans ses deux amis, il pouvait ainsi réfléchir pour voir si ce qu'il avait envie de faire était le bon choix. Il avait donc décidé de partir du foyer familial et de se prendre un appartement à proximité de l'école pour pouvoir étudier la médecine. Après deux ans d'études supplémentaires, Recovery Girl le prit finalement sous son aile. C'est à dix-sept ans qu'il commença à aider l'infirmière et à voir l'horreur derrière les batailles opposant les Vilains. Certains s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour défaire les Héros qui s'opposaient à eux, utilisant tous les moyens possibles pour les neutraliser.

Trois ans après, il se retrouvait là, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une bière dans la main. De l'autre, il farfouilla dans la poche de son short et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une au hasard dans son paquet neuf et la regarda un moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Le jeune Izuku tel qu'on l'avait connu : timide et sage, avait bien changé. Il était devenu plus grand que la moyenne et plus musclé. Même s'il avait abandonné la voie héroïque, il avait quand même continué ses entraînements et avait commencé un peu de musculation dans son petit studio. Il avait alors développé un physique plus conséquent et plus viril. Mais il gardait une certaine « féminité », avec une taille fine partant tout de même en « V ». Après avoir allumé sa cigarette, il rangea son paquet et prit une bouffé tout en observant au loin le bâtiment de Yuei qui se dessinait. Les seuls contacts qu'il avait encore dans son téléphone était sa fidèle amie, Ochaco ainsi que Tenya. D'ailleurs ces deux-là avaient fini ensemble. Cela ne fut pas une grande surprise pour le jeune homme, mais il fit l'étonné à l'annonce de leur mise en couple. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient même emménagé non loin du centre-ville, il y a quelque mois.

C'était les premiers à le soutenir dans sa vocation, mais depuis à peu près deux semaines, le couple ou surtout Ochaco, le bassinait comme quoi il devait enfin se trouver quelqu'un. D'autant plus qu'il avait un travail plus calme que celui de Héros, donc il n'aurait pas de mal à rencontrer des personnes. Il soupira, écrasant le mégot dans le cendrier au bord du balconnet, relâchant la dernière bouffée de fumée. Izuku se retourna et étira ses bras en les ramenant derrière sa tête. C'est vrai. Elle avait peut-être raison… Raison car il se sentait seul depuis qu'il n'était plus un héros. Sa classe de Seconde-A lui manquait, les tranches de rires, les disputes, les moments forts en amitié puis les professeurs, devenus plus que ça. Oui, il était devenu encore plus misérable qu'autrefois, lui qui était toujours persécuté par Kacchan et mis à l'écart depuis sa tendre enfance, voilà qu'il recherchait la compagnie de ces derniers, juste un peu, pour ne plus se sentir aussi seul que maintenant. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son lit et se coucha dessus, observant le plafond blanc de la petite pièce qui faisait office de chambre. Il étala ses bras, prenant une position en croix et ferma les yeux. Devait-il accepter l'invitation de son ancienne Académie ? Un pot des anciens élèves était organisé demain en milieu d'après-midi. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un petit fourmillement sillonna le long de ses bras, dressant ses poils en une chair de poule.

« L'air frais sûrement » se dit-il.

Bon d'accord. Il allait faire un effort pour ses amis, enfin bouger ses fesses pour participer à ce pot ! C'était déjà un bon début. Il était en train de réfléchir lorsqu'il tourna soudainement la tête sur la droite en se redressant pour fixer sa petite commode. Est-ce qu'il avait au moins une tenue correcte à se mettre ? Car à par traîner en short ou en jogging dans son appartement il était toujours en tenue d'infirmier, et comme il ne sortait pas non plus, sa garde-robe était bien limitée. Bon tant pis ! Demain matin il aura le droit à un peu de Shopping. En outre, il avait de la chance, Recovery Girl lui avait justement dit de prendre un peu de temps pour lui. Izuku finit par se relever et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se prendre une briquette de jus d'abricot dans son mini réfrigérateur. D'une main, il ébouriffa ses cheveux en soupirant, il réfléchissait vraiment trop pour rien, il se donnait la migraine tout seul. Soufflant contre ce défaut qui n'était pas parti, il décida finalement de retourner se coucher, prenant son smartphone et zappant un peu les actualités. Le jeune infirmier s'endormit après dix minutes, le corps alangui sur la couverture qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever. Il était vêtu simplement d'un short en coton noir qui glissait sur ses hanches, faisant ainsi voir la naissance de son bassin. Oui, il avait bien changé Deku.

C'est son téléphone portable qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. Il se releva d'un seul coup, les bras en position de combat, alors qu'un filet de bave coulait le long de son menton. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et essuya sa salive du revers de la main avant de tourner la tête en prenant son téléphone dont la sonnerie était insistante ! Bon dieu ! Il était plus de dix heures.

« Allô ? » Dit-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il se levait du lit tant bien que mal.

« Izuku ? Tu dormais ? Désolée ! Ça va ? » enchaîna la voix de l'autre côté du portable.

« Hum hum, oui ça va. Il y a un problème Ochaco ? »

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit sa brosse à dents. Il déposa une noisette de dentifrice et humidifia le tout. Il l'enfourna alors dans sa bouche tout en écoutant son amie parler. Il resta dos à son miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il recrache le produit. Il s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette accrochée sur l'étendoir et reprit son portable qu'il avait posé sur la machine à laver.

« Du couuup, je disais ! Tu viens cet après-midi j'espère !? » S'exclama la jeune femme.

« Oui je viens, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il soupira en rigolant alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de victoire à l'autre bout du fil. Puis il reprit tout en ouvrant sa commode pour prendre une tenue pour sortir.

« Bon je te laisse je sors, on se retrouve dans quelques heures. »

Il raccrocha après quelques secondes et lança son portable sur le matelas, il mit ensuite le seul jean qu'il possédait et un t-shirt noir en coton, avec un col en « V ». Pour finir, il enfila ses sandales et, en soupirant, ferma la porte de son petit studio. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas allé dehors juste pour sortir simplement ou même voir des amis ? Aucune idée, mais depuis trop longtemps sans doute. Il se mit alors à descendre les escaliers du petit immeuble de deux étages en courant. Après avoir attendu dix minutes que le bus daigne arriver, il put s'asseoir pour admirer le paysage par la fenêtre. On pouvait voir que l'on approchait du centre-ville car de grandes pancartes publicitaires héroïques ou des énormes panneaux publicitaires, faisaient l'éloge de certains Super-Héros du moment. Il fut surpris d'y voir Todoroki accompagné de son père, Endeavor, qui avait une main sur son épaule alors qu'il souriait fièrement. Izuku détourna le regard et bascula la tête sur le dossier du siège en attendant que la voix automatisée du bus lui annonce son arrêt.

« Arrêt Hosu, arrêt Hosu. », dit-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva du siège pour se planter devant la porte du bus. Une fois descendu, il se dirigea vers les magasins populaires. Il rentra dans le premier qu'il vit et se dirigea vers le rayon des hommes. T-shirt, et Jean Slim ou devait-il innover ? Ahhh non, il soupira et prit un jean noir avec quelques trous sur la cuisse gauche. Ça fera l'affaire ! Puis il regarda un peu partout et il craqua finalement pour un Cardigan chocolat en crochet. Bon pour le haut, il avait de quoi s'habiller chez lui. Il n'allait pas non plus se refaire une garde-robe pour un pot qui allait durer une heure à tout casser.

Il rentra chez lui vers midi, une fois ses achats finis. En arrivant, il déposa, voire jeta, le sac de shopping sur sa petite table à manger, et ouvrit le réfrigérateur d'un air blasé. Tout d'un coup il n'avait plus envie d'y aller, mais il l'avait dit à Ochaco donc il ferait vraiment un effort. Un soupir de lassitude franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit après avoir mangé un pot de nouilles instantanées. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, son portable vibra. Il tendit le bras au-dessus de sa tête et le déverrouilla en faisant glisser son pouce sur l'écran.

« Le pot est retardé, il sera ce soir finalement : vers 18 heures dans la salle de Kendo qui sera aménagée pour l'occasion. Il y aura boissons alcoolisées ou pas, et de quoi grignoter. Tu n'as rien besoin d'amener, c'est l'école qui organise. À ce soir ! :D

Ochaco. »

Cinq heures plus tard, alors que Izuku s'ennuyait ferme, il décida finalement de se préparer. Il prit une douche bien chaude et coiffa ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il revêtit alors le pantalon qu'il avait acheté avec un simple pull blanc cassé et le fameux Cardigan. Voilà, il était prêt. Douché, habillé, il ne manquait plus qu'à partir. Il ouvrit alors la porte de son appartement et allait la refermer derrière lui quand il eut un déclic. Il avait failli les oublier ! Il rangea son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet dans sa nouvelle veste et il put enfin partir. À force, il allait être en retard. Sur le trajet, il vit quelques étudiants de Yuei, et il se sentit nostalgique. Il empruntait tout le temps ce trajet et, à chaque fois, il voyait des jeunes rentrer avec leurs camarades, cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé retourner à cette époque. À cette constatation il ferma les yeux en soupirant et les rouvrit quand il vit le bâtiment se dessiner devant ses yeux. Voilà, il y était, aucune marche arrière possible… Surtout lorsque, au loin, près de l'entrée du bâtiment, Ochaco lui fit de grands signes avec les bras. Il rigola pour lui-même alors qu'il arrivait près d'elle.

« Tu es en retard Deku ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les joues gonflées et les mains sur les hanches.

« Ha ha, gomen, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… » Il passa une main sur sa nuque, comme à son habitude, alors que la jeune femme se levait pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Oui, comme d'habitude ! Aller viens, tout le monde est là ! »

« Heyyy ? Tout le monde, genre vraiment toute la classe ? »

« Oui ! »

Il sourit nerveusement alors qu'elle l'embarquait à sa suite, en empoignant son avant-bras. Il ne protesta pas mais son cœur commença à s'emballer à l'idée d'être le dernier. Tous les regards allaient être fixés sur lui, et il n'appréciait guère ce fait. Pourtant il était bien obligé d'y aller puisqu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la salle où il entendait déjà des éclats de rires. Une fois devant la porte, son cœur se figea alors que tout le monde le fixait comme un extraterrestre. Les discussions s'étaient arrêtées et certain s'étaient retournés pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Il déglutit péniblement et sourit en levant la main dans un salut timide.

« Salut tout le monde… »

« Mais ce serait pas Izuku ! Bordel tu as changé ! »

Izuku se tendit et dévia le regard en voyant Denki et Mineta s'approcher vers lui tout sourire. Il reprit alors son souffle, qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu et leur sourit gentiment en retour. Ochaco le lâcha et se dirigea vers Tenya qui arrivait lui aussi près du jeune homme. Izuku tendit la main au blond électrique qui fut surpris par ce geste mais la serra en rigolant. L'atmosphère s'allégea, ainsi que sa panique, qui diminua drastiquement, pour ne laisser qu'une simple gêne. Une main dans ses cheveux, il rigola en avançant dans la pièce aux côtés des deux garçons qui n'avaient pas du tout changé. Sauf Denki qui avait les cheveux bien plus courts. Ce début de soirée fut plutôt agréable, il avait aperçu Kacchan un peu plus loin entouré de Hanta et de… ? Cette chevelure rouge lui disait quelque chose, et quand ce fameux jeune homme à la queue de cheval se retourna, il écarquilla subitement les yeux. Son cœur rata un battement et reprit à toute vitesse. Il se détourna quand ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent des rubis ressemblant étrangement à ceux de Katsuki.

« Ça va Midoriya ? »

Izuku tendit le bras et reposa son verre en regardant dans la direction de la personne qui venait de lui parler.

« Ah oui, ne t'inquiète pas, euh je reviens vite. Je vais dehors si jamais on me cherche. »

Shoto acquiesça et fixa le dos de Izuku avant de tourner les yeux vers Bakugo et Kirishima. Ils étaient plus loin et regardaient aussi le jeune homme se diriger vers les portes coulissantes ouvertes sur l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'ils tramaient encore ces deux-là.

Soupirant avec lassitude, Izuku s'assit sur le rebord de la palissade en bois, les jambes dans le vide et chercha son paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma rapidement une, en tremblant légèrement, et inspira la fumée tout en regardant le mur qui entourait l'académie. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuter avec autant de personnes. Et puis c'était quoi ce qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure ? C'était bien le meilleur ami de Kacchan qu'il avait vu ? Il avait bien changé Kirishima. Il avait troqué sa coiffure en épis pour des cheveux plus long attachés en queue de cheval. Cela lui allait d'ailleurs superbement bien. Alors qu'il avait presque fini, des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, et une personne s'assit à quelques mètres de lui.

« Ça fait longtemps Midoriya. Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? »

Il se tendit à la voix suave et rauque à ses côtés et n'osa pas tourner la tête vers le jeune homme, c'était lui ! Il baissa la tête sur ses genoux alors qu'un sourire tremblant se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Toujours pareil, je suppose… ? »

Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres mais une main avec de longs doigts masculins la lui piquèrent. Il se figea et tourna la tête vers le rouquin. Son cœur s'arrêta pour la deuxième fois, tandis que son souffle disparaissait alors que Kirishima était à quelques centimètres de son visage, penché dans sa direction.

Eijiro sourit et tira une bouffée avant de la lui tendre. Que, quoi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien là.

« Pourtant c'est nouveau ça. » Répondit le rouquin concernant la cigarette.

Le jeune successeur de All Might la reprit en détournant rapidement le regard des yeux trop rouges de Kirishima. Est-ce que c'était un jeu avec Kacchan ? Après tout, il avait eu un comportement étrange tout à l'heure quand il avait vu qui était le jeune homme aux cheveux attachés. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait imaginé quelque chose ? Pourtant, personne ne savait qu'il était gay, même pas sa meilleure amie. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux verts et écrasa le mégot sur son paquet tout en se relevant. Il se détourna sans un mot mais une poigne ferme l'arrêta avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle. Il tourna la tête et fixa la main qui tenait son poignet avant de remonter sur le propriétaire qui souriait.

« Désolé, j'ai été un peu malpoli. » Lui dit ce dernier, alors qu'il attendait.

Il évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, alors il fixa son regard sur le côté tout en récupérant sa main.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mais… tu devrais rester avec Kacchan, il ne va pas apprécier que tu sois avec moi… » Souffla le jeune homme en se mettant de profil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais ce que je veux, on est plus des gamins ! » Kirishima sourit de toutes ces dents alors qu'il replaçait sa queue de cheval dans son dos.

Izuku ne répondit pas et sourit pour lui-même. Oui… Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ces enfants qui s'embrouillaient pour rien et qui se chamaillaient tout le temps. Un petit silence s'installa quelques secondes entre eux, avant que Midoriya se tourne et écarquille les yeux en voyant Eijiro très près de lui pour la deuxième fois. Il se recula instantanément quand une main se tendit vers son visage. Le rouquin qui avait revêtu un visage sérieux se recula en levant les mains en signe « Non ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait » et sourit lentement en fixant le visage rouge du plus petit devant lui.

« Ahh gomen, je voulais juste voir quelque chose. »

Izuku hocha rapidement la tête et se retourna aussi vite que possible en se dirigeant vers un coin ou se trouvait encore Ochaco et les autres. Il porta une main à son torse et soupira en arrivant près d'eux. Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, il ne revit plus vraiment Kirishima. Il buvait un peu d'alcool par-ci, par-là et discutait avec ses anciens camarades jusqu'à ce que la quasi-totalité commence à partir de la soirée. Il n'était pourtant que vingt-et-une heures, mais il avait lui-même du travail le lendemain. Il sourit gentiment au couple et à Todoroki avant de partir de la salle de pot improvisée. Il devait rentrer maintenant, il commençait à voir légèrement trouble, il n'avait pas besoin non plus d'avoir une gueule de bois. Demain il travaillait ! Après quelques salutations et après avoir rassuré Ochaco sur son état, il partit discrètement. Mais pas assez pour une paire d'yeux rubis qui le suivirent. Il sortit lentement de l'établissement, et l'air un peu plus frais de la nuit tombante vint l'accueillir, il l'accepta avec joie. Inspirant un bon coup, il reprit tranquillement le trajet de l'aller, mais quand il tourna à un carrefour il n'entendit pas les pas lourds derrière lui. Trop occupé à penser à un certain rouquin. Non il ne devait pas. De un c'est le meilleur ami de Kacchan ! Et de deux c'était-…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant qu'une poigne brutale lui agrippa le bras et le fit reculer de force. Il crut tomber et ferma les yeux avant de gémir de douleur quand il sentit un mur rencontrer son dos. Ses yeux vitreux ne captèrent rien au début, puis les formes se mirent petit à petit à se distinguer les unes des autres, jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur des yeux grenat familiers. Il avala sa salive en tournant la tête de gauche à droite. Ils étaient seuls dans une rue vide, avec une visibilité moindre. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait vraiment, il frappa de sa main libre l'épaule de l'homme en face de lui. Mais son poignet se fit vite emprisonner et coller au mur à son tour. Il gémit de frustration et dévia son regard sur le côté en basculant la tête sur le béton derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kacchan… » Soupira lamentablement Izuku.

Il l'entendit ricaner alors que ce dernier le fixait toujours. Avait-il trop bu lui aussi où était-il venu pour encore lui faire payer ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils étaient jeunes ? Lassé de cette petite querelle enfantine, il tourna ses yeux émeraudes et les planta dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Monsieur Deku a du répondant à ce que je vois... »

« Il faut que je rent-… Ahhhrg.. ! »

« Ferme là ! » Grogna Katsuki en lui enfonçant son poing dans l'estomac.

Puis il reprit en empoignant la mâchoire de Izuku afin de relever son visage qui s'était automatiquement baissé à cause de la douleur.

« Tu es pitoyable ! Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais venir à cette putain de soirée hein ?! Tu n'es pas un héros, tu n'es RIEN, Deku ! » Son visage se rapprochait à chaque mot pour finalement se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui.

Izuku ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, un rire qui devint vite amer alors que ses yeux brillaient. D'un mouvement brut il frappa l'avant-bras qui retenait sa mâchoire et tomba lamentablement contre le mur, seulement retenu par la main qui enserrait son poignet. Il savait tout cela, il n'avait pas besoin, ni l'envie d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Katsuki. Ce dernier grogna de rage et attrapa le col de son pull pour le remonter à sa hauteur et se figea en voyant le regard vide de Izuku. Oui, il ne savait que trop bien qu'il n'était plus rien. Pour un choix égoïste, certains lui avait tourné le dos ou faisaient semblant. Comme quelques heures plus tôt, il l'avait vu. Les autres le dévisageaient presque comme une bête, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer ici. Il l'avait ressenti dans l'atmosphère mais il n'avait rien dit, il avait joué le jeu et avait discuté avec pratiquement tout le monde sauf avec son ami d'enfance, car il savait déjà comment cela se serait terminé. Son sourire amer ne le quitta pas alors qu'un coup de poing venait à la rencontre de son œil gauche, puis une deuxième fois dans son abdomen avant qu'il ne glisse lentement au sol. Il cracha la bile qu'il avait en bouche et resta prostré au sol, un genou plié et l'autre jambe tendue devant lui alors que la silhouette de Kacchan disparaissait dans la rue.

 _ **À suivre.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture c:

 _ **Réponses au reviews** _:

 **Keleana** : Ni Hao Ma !

D'abord je te remercie pour ton gentil commentaire ! Oui c'est un couple que je vois rarement, et que j'apprécie tout particulièrement ! Je vois très bien Kirishima avec Deku, je les trouvent trop mignons ensemble ! ;w; Oui j'ai vraiment voulu faire un Izuku différent de tout ce que j'ai pu lire, un qui abandonnerait la voie dont il rêvait depuis tout petit.

En tout cas merci ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Voilà le Chapitre 2, en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant !

 **Mereania** : Désolée de t'avoir choquée ce n'était pas le but premier de cette fic ! c':

En tout cas merci pour ce compliment ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves ma petite histoire bien écrite. Ça remonte mon estime mdr, moi qui trouve ne pas écrire aussi bien que cela.

J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! c:

 **JeniSasu** : Oh la déesse des fictions BakuDeku o/ ! Je peux t'appeler comme ça hein ? =p

Tu es la deuxième à être aussi choquée de mon Izuku très différent, je suis désolée o/ J'aime beaucoup jouer avec les émotions bref ! En tout cas je sais que ce n'est pas ton couple de prédilection mais je suis contente que tu me donnes ton avis dessus !

J'espère que la suite te plairas malgré le couple KiriDeku :c

Bis :*

Merci encore à _**Altalia**_ pour la correction ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Quelques minutes passèrent alors qu'il restait assis au sol. Il n'avait plus de force, l'alcool avait commencé à faire son chemin dans son corps. En plus, il voyait vraiment trouble et son corps refusait tous ses ordres. Il grogna en relevant difficilement son bras pour le poser sur ses yeux. Pitoyable. Oui, il avait exactement raison, c'était le mot qui lui correspondait le mieux en ce moment. Soupirant alors qu'il entendait des pas arriver dans sa direction, il se releva tant bien que mal après plusieurs essais. Une fois debout, il essaya de marcher mais il s'écroula immédiatement. Pourtant, deux bras puissants l'en empêchèrent. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour y voir plus clair et releva la tête pour tomber sur des yeux grenat. Il était abonné à cette couleur aujourd'hui ou quoi… ? Il se laissa aller contre le torse ferme de Kirishima et agrippa sa fine veste entre ses poings, tout en posant sa tête contre lui.

« Il n'a pas été tendre à ce que je vois… » Soupira lourdement Red Riot. Il se pencha et fit glisser un bras sous les genoux de Izuku avant de se redresser avec le jeune homme dans les bras. Ce dernier ne protesta même pas, et se laissa porter chez son sauveur.

Pendant le trajet, il regarda attentivement le visage détendu de Midoriya qui avait la tête contre son torse, la main accrochée sur son t-shirt au niveau de son torse tandis que son autre bras reposait sur son propre ventre. À cause de la fatigue, en plus de l'alcool que Izuku avait bu à la soirée, l'épuisement avait eu raison de lui et il s'était endormi contre lui alors qu'il le portait et marchait tranquillement dans les ruelles désertes.

Depuis leur diplôme, Eijiro était rentré dans une agence de super Héros assez connus. D'ordinaire actionnaire dans la confection des bâtiments, il passait ses journées à porter des matériaux lourds et imposants. Son Alter était fait pour, alors cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Mais quand les urgences de Vilains sonnaient près de son quartier, il revêtait alors immédiatement son fier uniforme et devenait Red Riot. À l'académie, il avait toujours été proche de Katsuki, leur amitié forte qui s'était construite dès le départ avait fait beaucoup de jaloux et jalouses. Le seul qui n'avait rien dit avait été Midoriya. Ce jeune homme avec un Alter tellement puissant qu'il se blessait lui-même. Ce même jeune homme qu'il observait de loin sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il ouvrit difficilement la porte de son appartement à cause du paquet dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, le fait de récupérer ses clés dans sa poche fut également une véritable épreuve ! Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et transporta Izuku endormit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa doucement sur la couette et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour rafraîchir la petite pièce. Il resta quelques secondes devant l'ouverture pour réfléchir, puis dévia le regard sur le corps alangui sur son lit. Il profita de son sommeil pour détailler son corps : même lorsqu'il était habillé, on voyait les légers muscles qu'il avait développés avec le temps. Il avait un ventre plat qui devait cacher de beaux abdominaux bien dessinés et des hanches étroites. Il avala sa salive et dévia à nouveau le regard sur les maisons situées à proximité. Quand il avait vu Izuku rentrer dans la salle du pot improvisé, son cœur s'était emballé. Voilà quelques années qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et son cœur ne l'avait apparemment pas oublié. Mais peut-être faisait-il fausse route ? Pendant un instant, il avait cru voir du désir, ou bien un très fort intérêt dans les yeux émeraudes qui s'étaient plongés dans les siens. Finalement il se déshabilla pour enfiler un simple short. Il vint ensuite s'allonger dos à Izuku, les pensées ailleurs. Puis il ferma les yeux, et essaya de s'endormir avec l'objet de ses désirs à ses côtés.

C'est en sentant une chose chaude et dure, que Izuku se décida finalement à ouvrir, avec difficulté, ses paupières lourdes. Il déglutit en écarquillant les yeux en tombant sur un torse mat, puis se releva précipitamment avant de gémir de douleur en posant une main sur son front. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se rappelait vaguement avoir vu Kacchan… mais après c'était complètement flou dans sa tête. Il soupira silencieusement et baissa la main pour observer le corps endormi à côté de lui. Kirishima était vraiment magnifique : il avait grandi, le dépassant largement d'au moins cinq centimètres et avait lui aussi développé un corps d'athlète. Il avança lentement sa main et posa un doigt sur l'épaule dénudée tournée vers lui. Il le fit lentement glisser sur la peau bronzée de son biceps puis remonta jusqu'à son point de départ. Il releva la tête et sursauta en enlevant sa main quand il vit un sourire et des yeux ensommeillés le fixer. Le voilà prit sur le fait, en plein tripotage. Il détourna la tête et se tourna pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, dos à Eijiro, qui n'eut put que rigoler face à cette réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda finalement le plus petit, en explorant des yeux la chambre de son hôte.

Ce dernier se releva en bâillant, passant une main dans ses cheveux détachés et fixa le dos de Izuku. Il empoigna son épaule et, d'un mouvement rapide, il le fit tomber en travers du lit. Il se pencha ensuite sur le côté pour être à moitié sur lui et le fixer avec des yeux rieurs.

« Moi aussi j'ai le droit de toucher ? Hum ? » Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Izuku rougissait légèrement, tournant la tête pour observer autre chose que le visage trop proche de Kirishima.

Celui-ci prit cette réaction comme une autorisation et leva l'une de ses mains qu'il avait posé à côté du corps du jeune homme en-dessous de lui. Il posa un doigt sur la gorge à découvert de Izuku et s'amusa en voyant son corps se tendre à son geste. Il glissa lentement son index sur la carotide qu'il sentait battre jusqu'au début de ses clavicules. Il rigola lentement et fixa le visage du jeune homme qui avait fermé les yeux d'anticipation. En sentant plus de mouvement, il les rouvrit prudemment et dévia son regard sur le côté pour observer Eijiro qui le regardait attentivement. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le rouquin se redresse en poussant un gémissement de fatigue.

« Pour répondre à ta question, l'alcool a commencé à faire son effet alors que tu rentrais chez toi mais Bakugo t'as suivit et t'as… »

« Frappé ? Cela ne m'étonne pas... » Finit Izuku qui s'était redressé et soupirait devant l'attitude toujours brutale de son ami d'enfance.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai mal au ventre ? » Reprit-Il releva son pull et baissa la tête pour examiner son abdomen qui était légèrement violacé. À priori, il n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Il posa ses doigts dessus et se crispa immédiatement au contact pourtant délicat. Il remit son haut en place et se releva en grimaçant.

« Merci Kirishima… Je-… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, rebondissant sur le mur, alors que Izuku écarquillait les yeux puis recula par réflexe. Eijiro se releva d'un seul coup et fit le tour du lit pour se mettre aux côtés du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« T'explique ?! » Enragea le nouveau venu.

« T'expliquer quoi ? » Répondit le rouquin très calmement.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Qu'est-ce que le Nerd fout là ! » Katsuki se rapprocha des deux hommes mais s'arrêta net en voyant Eijiro s'avancer à son tour pour se mettre devant le jeune homme qui était resté muet.

« Je n'allais quand même pas laisser une personne soûle, seule, à une telle heure de la nuit, dans la rue ! En plus qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le battre ? Il ne t'as rien fait que je sache ! » Kirishima fronça les sourcils devant les yeux pleins de fureur de son ami. Il ne serait pas jaloux qu'il l'ai ramené ici quand même ? Il ne lui avait jamais fait de scène avec une fille auparavant. Mais ici, on ne parlait pas d'une fille mais de son ami d'enfance, toute la différence était là. Enfin il supposait.

Bakugo ne répondit rien. Il dévia son regard sur Deku pour le fusiller de ses yeux rouges tout en serrant les dents en se retournant. Et il finit par partir comme il était arrivé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang ! Même à leur âge il lui en voulait encore ? lzuku soupira et se détendit légèrement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il prit sa veste qui était sur la chaise du bureau à sa gauche et marcha jusqu'au battant de la porte avant de se tourner à moitié pour regarder son sauveur avec gêne.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. Si tu veux bien, je te payerais un coup pour te remercier… Et puis ne fait pas attention à Kacchan. Ne vas pas te disputer avec lui à cause de moi ! »

« Si s'était à refaire, je recommencerais. C'était tout à fait normal. Et bien… ce soir si tu veux ? » Il sourit tout en passant une main dans son dos pour se gratter.

« D'ac, je repasse ce soir alors. » Il sourit et détourna le regard avant de finalement partir de la chambre. En passant dans le petit salon, il se tendit en voyant une tête blonde dépasser du dossier du canapé.

Kirishima le suivit jusqu'à la porte et lui fit un signe de la main dans la cage des escaliers avant de le voir disparaître. Il ferma la porte avant de se tourner pour fixer le blond dans son divan avec lassitude. Il passa une main sur sa nuque pour se masser et se dirigea sur la droite. En entrant dans sa cuisine ouverte, il se servit un café bien noir. Il se posa ensuite contre la cuisinière en tournant son regard sur Katsuki qui avait un visage fermé et regardait la télévision sans émettre le moindre son. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kacchan ça. Il soupira et déposa la tasse sur le meuble de la cuisine en basculant la tête vers le plafond.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ? » Dit-il en brisant le silence.

« Je croyais qu'on devait sortir avec les autres à midi, donc je suis passé plus tôt. Mais apparemment tu étais trop occupé ! » Finit-il avec un grognement, alors que Kacchan se relevait pour se planter devant lui.

Il s'approcha dangereusement du rouquin torse nu et posa ses mains de chaque côté du meuble pour coincer Kirishima. Ils se fixèrent alors en chien de faïence. Eijiro, un peu plus grand que Katsuki, sourit, provocateur alors qu'il ramenait sa tasse sur ses lèvres. Il avala la dernière gorgée, et la déposa dans l'évier juste à côté. Il focalisa ensuite toute son attention sur le blond devant lui et soupira avec lassitude.

« Je l'ai aidé, rien de plus. » Répondit finalement le roux d'un ton blasé.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ton lit ? Joujou avec Môsieur ?! » Railla l'autre alors qu'il se faisait pousser par Kirishima qui se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Contrarié, il le suivit jusqu'à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… Tu sais ce que font les gens normaux ? Ils dorment. Et on a discuté, comme des gens civilisés. Rien de plus. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse de toute façon ! » Soupira-t-il.

Il prit sa brosse à dent, la mouilla et mit du dentifrice dessus tout en observant Katsuki qui s'était posé sur le battant de la porte. Il le fixait, les sourcils froncés avec une moue indiquant qu'il était toujours en colère. Il roula des yeux et continua de brosser ses dents sans trop lui prêter attention.

« Ouais c'est ça… Dépêche on va être en retard à cause de toi. » Grogna le blond en changeant brutalement de sujet, tout en se détournant pour sortir de la pièce.

Il ne changera jamais, se dit Kirshima, toujours à faire chier son monde pour deux sous alors qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Il fallait toujours qu'il parte sur des conclusions hâtives parce qu'il débarquait chez lui sans rien dire et c'était de SA faute après.

* * *

Izuku quitta l'immeuble de son ancien camarade de classe d'un pas rapide. Il l'avait généreusement aidé cette nuit… Il soupira une fois dans la ruelle et fixa les alentours. Oh, il connaissait ce quartier, au moins il se souviendrait pour pouvoir y revenir. D'ailleurs il prit rapidement son portable et composa le numéro de Recovery Girl. Il avait évidemment manqué le travail, alors il devait s'excuser. Une fois en ligne, il lui expliqua sommairement ce qu'il s'était passé mais, étrangement, elle ne le gronda pas, et lui dit de revenir le lendemain, que ce n'était pas un problème. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il arrêta subitement sa marche rapide devant un passage piéton.

« Merci ! À demain alors… » Puis il raccrocha en regardant le fond d'écran de son portable quelques secondes. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne lui disait rien.

Finalement il ne s'éternisa pas et rentra dans son petit studio. Dans la journée, il reçut un appel de Ochaco, elle s'était apparemment inquiétée quand elle l'avait vu partir tout seul alors qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il avait bu. Il la rassura en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé sans trop donner les détails, puis il raccrocha après vingt minutes de questions sans interruption. À vrai dire, Izuku glandouilla toute la journée. Ne sachant quoi faire pour s'occuper, il resta devant la télévision sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il s'y passait. Sa tête était remplie de question à propos de Kirishima. Pourquoi l'avoir aidé ? Pourquoi s'être interposé entre Kacchan et lui ? Avec un gémissement défaitiste, il bascula la tête sur le montant de son divan et observa le plafond sans vraiment le voir, les yeux dans le vague.

Finalement, vers dix-neuf heure, il se décida à bouger afin d'aller chercher Kirishima pour leur fameux verre. Il se prit la tête pour s'habiller, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'embêtait pour si peu. Avec un grognement de frustration, il prit un jean slim bleu foncé qui traînait dans sa commode et attrapa un pull à col rond qui était assez large pour laisser entrevoir le début de ses clavicules. Il reprit son cardigan neuf et en passant ses mains dans ses poches il sentit un petit bout de papier. Intrigué il le sortit et le déplia.

« _081612345678, mon numéro. Kirishima c;_ »

Un sourire débile se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il attrapait son smartphone pour y enregistrer un nouveau contact. Il en profita pour lui envoyer un message.

« _C'est Izuku Midoriya, je pars de chez moi, retrouve-moi à l'entrée de ton immeuble. c:_ »

Le sourire ne le quitta pas, même alors qu'il partait de son studio. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il aperçoive l'immeuble au loin. Il se secoua en tapotant ses joues des deux mains et reprit sa marche en les glissants dans ses poches. Il fit un signe de la main au rouquin quand ce dernier le vit et lui sourit. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire comme salutation il tendit sa main vers lui. L'autre lui prit mais d'un geste brusque il l'embarqua dans une accolade amicale. À la Kirishima quoi.

« Alors tu as une idée d'où on pourrait aller ? » Questionna le jeune homme du One For All alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher dans la rue.

« Humm… Pas très loin, il y a un pub assez réputé, ça te dit ? »

Izuku lui sourit en hochant la tête, puis ils restèrent dans un petit silence gêné du côté de Izuku alors que Kirishima avait levé ses bras pour passer ses mains derrière son crâne. De temps en temps, il regardait à la dérobée le jeune homme à côté de lui. Puis après quelques minutes à marcher, Izuku releva les yeux du sol quand une façade assez lumineuse attira son attention. Dans la nuit, les flashs se répandaient loin dans la ruelle, attirant tous les petits papillons de nuit des alentours, pendant que des personnes ressortaient et partaient dans une démarche titubante pour certains.

Ils s'y dirigèrent, bien qu'avec un peu de réticence pour le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur. Il laissa Eijiro passer devant et le guider dans la foule, alors qu'il le suivait, se décalant alors que les personnes ne se poussaient pas vraiment pour les laisser passer. Il soupira, frustré, alors qu'il bousculait une personne sans le vouloir. L'homme, bien plus grand, se retourna avec un regard assassin et le choppa sans cérémonie par le col de son pull.

« Wow, wow on se calme là, tu lâches mon ami, il ne t'as rien fait. » S'exclama le rouquin, quand il vit ce qu'il se passait alors qu'il s'était retourné au départ pour voir si son ami le suivait toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ! Il m'a bousculé ! Excuse-toi ! » L'homme fixa les yeux émeraudes d'un regard terrifiant alors que le jeune homme serrait les dents.

« Je...Déso- Woo ahhh !»

Midoriya n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il atterrit à terre quand l'homme le relâcha. Une main agrippa son poignet et le força à se relever, il suivit alors précipitamment Kirishima qui rigolait à gorge déployé en zigzaguant entre la foule. Près du bar, ils virent un petit coin contre le mur où il n'y avait personne alors ils s'y dirigèrent. Izuku se stoppa, posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et se releva après quelques secondes, en remettant en place son pull que l'homme avait déplacé dans la manœuvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il me relâche d'un seul coup ? »

« Je lui ai juste écrasé le pied avec mon Alter ! » Il ricana en montrant son poing en l'air durcit.

Le fan de All Might ne peut empêcher un rire de sortir tout seul alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ami penché au-dessus de lui. Un doigt vint enlever la larme au coin de ses yeux alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur la bouche un peu trop séduisante de Kirishima. Il déglutit en refermant la bouche et détourna le regard pour observer les alentours du bar. C'est plutôt Rock et moderne en même temps comme décoration. La salle était peinte en bordeaux et plusieurs tableaux de chanteurs ou de groupes connus étaient dispersés sur l'espace libre. À son geste, Eijiro s'était reculé et avait posé son dos contre le mur derrière lui, tout en observant le profil de Izuku qui regardait la décoration.

« Je te laisse aller chercher à boire alors ? » Demanda le rouquin après quelque seconde de silence.

« Oh euh oui ! Tu prends quoi ? » Le jeune homme s'était détourné du décor pour fixer les yeux rouges avec interrogation.

« Juste une Vodka-Pêche ça m'ira. » Il lui sourit gentiment alors que Izuku hocha la tête et s'enfonça à nouveau dans la foule sur leur gauche pour aller jusqu'au bar.

Le jeune successeur de All Might commanda et paya les deux boissons puis se retourna, et, au loin, dans la foule, il vit une tête blonde qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il était vraiment malchanceux en ce moment ! Il se crispa et regarda dans la direction de Eijiro qui n'avait pas bougé : il regardait son portable, exactement à la même place. Par chance, Kacchan se dirigeait dans l'autre direction, alors il en profita pour partir vers son ami. Il tituba entre les personnes jusqu'à arriver à sa destination avec un peu de dégâts. Une femme l'avait bousculé par mégarde et avait renversé un peu de son cocktail sur sa main. Il soupira bruyamment et tendit la Vodka à Kirishima. Celui-ci sourit et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il tendit au jeune homme en échange de sa boisson.

« Merci Midoriya ! Alors dis-moi un peu, comment se passe ton boulot ? »

« Et bien ça va, je sauve des vies comme je l'avais imaginé. C'est parfois difficile mais j'ai pris l'habitude je suppose ? Et tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît! » Il sourit nerveusement alors qu'il regardait dans l'autre côté.

Kirishima se pencha sur le côté en regardant dans la même direction et vit au loin ce qui le tracassait. Il sourit en plissant les yeux et empoigna l'avant-bras du jeune homme aux cheveux verts pour le rapprocher de lui. Puis il se tourna et le mit à sa place afin de se retrouver dos à la foule et plus contre le mur. Izuku, surprit, releva son autre bras où il y avait la boisson. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il se fit retourner et que son dos toucha la surface dure du pub. Il fixa simplement les yeux rieurs de Eijiro alors que quelques centimètres plus loin sur le côté, on voyait Kacchan fendre la foule pour aller plus au centre, où les personnes se déhanchaient. Il ouvrit la bouche quand Katsuki se rapprocha clairement dans leur direction mais une autre plus charnue se posa sur la sienne.

Il resta immobile, son corps se tendit comme un arc et son regard capta celui de Kirishima. Ces yeux rouges le transpercèrent alors qu'une langue s'insinuait dans sa bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux étaient tellement différents de ceux de Kacchan. Il voyait la différence entre eux deux. Alors que Bakugo avait simplement les yeux grenat, lui avait les rebords de la pupille bien plus foncés, faisant un beau dégradé jusqu'à l'extérieur. Mais tout contact avec les yeux rouges se brouilla quand une main vint se poser sur sa chute de reins pour le rapprocher du corps en face de lui. Sur la pointe des pieds, il posa vivement sa main valide sur sa nuque alors que l'autre, tremblante, tenait son cocktail. Son cœur commença à rater des battements alors qu'il sentait la langue de Kirishima venir chercher la sienne pour l'inviter à un ballet qu'elles connaissaient bien. Il se cambra malgré lui, car bien plus petit que l'homme à l'Alter de pierre il devait se relever pour ne pas tomber, même s'il savait que ce dernier le tenait très bien contre lui.

Après une éternité, Eijiro recula ses lèvres. Un mince filet de salive reliait encore leur bouche d'une manière érotique, qui enflamma un peu plus son cœur qui commençait à pomper un peu trop de sang car sa respiration se fit soudain plus haletante. Il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant avec gêne ses émeraudes dans les yeux de son ami. Aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche, il était trop choqué de ce baiser inattendu. Il n'aimait pas les filles ? Ou avait-il fait ça juste pour l'embêter car il avait vu son intérêt pour lui ? Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, il poussa brusquement Kirishima de son bras libre et posa son revers de la main sur sa bouche. Le rouge aux joues, il détourna le regard et partit à travers la foule, avec l'intention de sortir.

Eijiro, surprit, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il le suivit du regard avant de partir à sa poursuite. Il grogna en bousculant plusieurs personnes en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux verts aller plus vite que lui. Il posa son verre sur une table qui passait par là et accouru derrière lui. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la rue alors que Kirishima empoigna subitement le poignet de Izuku quand il fut à portée.

« Kirishima ! » cria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux, Izuku, de dos, le bras en arrière alors que le rouquin le retenait. Eijiro sentit une petite résistance et observa le corps tremblant devant lui. En fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna à moitié lorsque la personne qui l'avait appelé arriva à leur hauteur.

Izuku voulait partir, à tout prix ! Il avait reconnu la voix, et ça allait véritablement être un carnage s'il ne partait pas. Il serra les dents et tourna la tête vers son ami déjà tourné vers Kacchan qui arrivait. Une fois à côté d'eux, ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, les défigura, en se demandant bien ce que le Nerd faisait là, et pourquoi son ami le tenait !

« Je me disais bien que je t'avais reconnu. » Grogna Katsuki tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Euh… Ouep, toi aussi tu es de sortie ? »

« S'il te plaît… » Gémit une petite voix devant eux.

Kirishima se figea et tourna sa tête vers Izuku qui avait la tête baissée et le poing serré. Bakugo ricana alors en voyant le faible petit Deku qui n'avait apparemment pas changé. Il les regarda tous les deux, même s'il se demandait au fond ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

« Laisse-moi partir… » Souffla à nouveau Izuku.

« Non j-… » Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kacchan lui coupa la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Deku ? Encore à fuir tes problèmes ? Tu n'as pas changé finalement. Toujours aussi pleurnichard pour un rien ! » Ricana à nouveau le blond d'une voix mesquine.

« Tais-toi ! » S'écria le jeune infirmier.

« Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Deku ?! »

« Arrêtez bordel ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin Bakugo. C'est toi qui n'a pas changé d'un pouce avec ta rancœur à deux balles ! » Coupa Kirishima en haussant la voix, les arrêtant net tous les deux.

Izuku releva alors la tête sur le dos du rouquin qui s'était mis devant lui pour la deuxième fois, comme pour le protéger de son ami d'enfance. Un sourire tremblotant se forma sur sa bouche alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui et posa son front contre ses omoplates. Peut-être pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Quand il lui avait volé un baiser quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était senti extrêmement à l'aise et à sa place dans ses bras, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Peut-être pouvait-il enfin se laisser aller avec une personne ? Peut-être…

 _ **A suivre.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Hao Ma** !

Voici le dernier chapitre qui clôture ce **ThreeShot** , je tiens à remercier les personnes qui on pris le temps de m'écrire

un commentaire ! c: En espérant que vous aimez ce dernier chapitre.

 **WARNING:** Je préviens, le **rating M** , est la pour une raison donc _**scènes de sexes détaillés**_ !

Sinon n'oubliez pas les sceaux pour vos excès de sang ! o/

À une prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire ! c:

Toujours un grand merci à **_Altalia_ **! c': vous seriez mort depuis le temps !

* * *

 _ **Réponses au reviews:**_

 **Keleana** : Hey ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire c:

Oui c'est vrai Izuku est vraiment adorable et j'ai du mal à m'en passer. Je suis obligée de le mettre en couple avec quelqu'un ! :'c J'ai même l'intention de le mettre avec d'autre personnes que vous n'aurez pas l'habitude de voir ;c j'espère que je ne vous choquerais pas mdr ! X)

Ahhh je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise et bien il reste ce dernier chapitre ! Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien c;

Bonne lecture et merci encore ! :3

 **JeniSasu** : Roh dommage, je te voyais bien avec ce petit surnom original D:

Non mais je comprends tout à fait ! Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas trop ce genre de Ship mais je suis contente que tu te "forces" à lire ma petite fic.

D'ailleurs oui j'ai vraiment voulu faire un Kacchan emmerdant ! :c Mais je te rassure j'adore Katsuki ! Mais là, vu que l'histoire était centrée sur un autre couple j'ai voulu un peu le faire casse couille. c;

Bon ce chapitre je ne sais pas si tu l'apprécieras par contre... le rating M est pas là pour faire joli mdr bref je t'en voudrais pas si tu ne le lis pas et que tu survoles les scènes ^^. Merci à toi en tous cas de m'avoir donné ton avis ! :3

 **Nymouria** : Je te remercie ! Et bien voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre de ma petite histoire en espérant que cela te plaise encore. :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

À ce geste, Eijiro ouvrit les yeux et serra un peu plus le poignet qu'il avait gardé en main, pour rassurer Izuku. Il était là, à ses côtés et il ne laisserait pas Bakugo le persécuter encore. Cette période de sa vie était terminée et il veillerait personnellement même s'il devait s'éloigner du blond pour Izuku. Katsuki écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de lui d'un pas rageur. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui empoigna le t-shirt pour rapprocher leurs visages.

« Laisse-moi passer. » Cracha-t-il.

« Non. Tu ne le toucheras plus Bakugo. Arrête avec cette guéguerre qui dure depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Cinq ans ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu as pensé à lui ? Peut-être qu'il voulait redevenir ton ami non ? » S'écria finalement Eijiro en lui faisant lâcher la poigne sur son haut.

« Tu… Tu es avec lui c'est ça ? » Le blond avait baissé la tête et des petits crépitements se faisaient voir et entendre entre ses paumes.

Une petite boule se forma dans la gorge d'Izuku alors qu'il écoutait avec appréhension la dispute à son sujet. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Il allait vraiment briser une amitié ? Pourquoi cela tournait-il toujours aussi mal ? A peine que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'il se sentit reculer de force et la poigne sur son avant-bras s'enleva. Il ferma les yeux sous le mouvement et ouvrit la bouche en voyant Kacchan lever le poing sur Kirishima. Il les regarda se battre pendant une minute avant que le blond se recule, la main sur la joue et se détourne en partant d'un pas rageur.

Le rouquin resta immobile en voyant son ami partir et soupira avant de se retourner Le jeune infirmier s'approcha alors lentement de lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait une mine triste et ses sourcils froncés qui étaient haussés, montraient toute l'inquiétude qui le tenait. Dans la bagarre, Eijiro c'était prit un coup sur la bouche et sa lèvre avait éclaté : du sang coulait le long de son menton et s'écrasait par terre. Izuku fourra sa main dans son cardigan et trouva le mouchoir de tout-à-l'heure. Il essuya alors le sang avant de détourner les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça… » Demanda le jeune homme en brisant le silence d'une voix basse.

Voyant que le sang commençait à s'arrêter, il se recula légèrement mais il se fit attirer contre le torse de Kirishima pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de lever ses bras pour les passer dans son dos en enterrant son visage contre ses pectoraux. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les larmes. Pourquoi il pleurait ? Parce qu'il avait eu peur de Kacchan ou pour Kirishima ? Il ne savait plus. Tout était confus. L'autre bras du rouquin vint se poser derrière sa tête alors qu'il sentait le menton de ce dernier se poser sur le haut de son crâne. Il ferma les yeux dans cette étreinte chaude et douce. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans les bras forts de son preux chevalier ! Il rigola mentalement avant de sentir le dit chevalier se décaler pour le prendre par les épaules et lui lever la tête d'une main sous le menton. Ses yeux rencontrèrent des perles rubis incandescentes et il ne put détourner le regard devant elles.

« Ce n'est pas assez évident ? » Répondit-il finalement à sa question.

« Est-ce que je peux réellement espérer ?»

Eijiro sourit à cette phrase et se pencha lentement vers le jeune homme. Il vit Izuku fermer précipitamment les yeux alors que le rouge montait sur ses adorables pommettes parsemées de tâches de rousseurs. Cependant il déposa ses lèvres sur son front avant de se reculer et de lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Il rigola alors en voyant l'expression du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Je pense que oui. Sinon, tu risques de rater quelque chose de merveilleux. » S'exclama le rouquin en rigolant.

Izuku rougit au possible en sentant les lèvres sur son front, il aurait pensé avoir un baiser ailleurs… Alors il gonfla les joues, vexé par ce crétin de pierre et le suivit quand même quand ils reprirent leur marche. Kirishima, le sourire aux lèvres, fut surpris en sentant une main bien plus petite se glisser dans la sienne. Il la tint fermement et accéléra le pas. Après dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immeuble ou résidait Eijiro. Izuku ne se détacha pas pour autant de lui quand ils rentrèrent et montèrent les escaliers. C'est seulement devant la porte de celui-ci qu'il consentit à lâcher sa main pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte. Une fois le battant ouvert il se permit d'entrer. Il détailla le salon qu'il n'avait aperçu que très rapidement aperçu la dernière fois avant de se sentit piégé. Deux bras forts le tenaient. Il plissa les yeux en levant les bras pour poser ses mains sur les avant-bras qui l'encerclaient. Quand il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou, il pencha légèrement la tête, fermant les yeux.

Kirishima le fit avancer lentement, le menant tout droit où se trouvait sa chambre entre-ouverte. Ce dernier donna un coup de pied dans la porte avant de se reculer et de cette fois-ci fermer la porte au cas où un certain envahisseur déciderait de revenir. Izuku se retourna alors et fixa, dans la semi-pénombre, le jeune homme devant lui qui le fixait intensément. Il trembla légèrement devant lui alors qu'il avançait d'une démarche féline tout en retirant son pull pour être torse nu. Il déglutit nerveusement en promenant ses yeux verts sur la peau tannée qu'il redécouvrait. Il détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tout d'un coup intimidé, ramenant ses mains sur sa poitrine alors que le corps bien plus grand du rouquin se retrouvait devant lui. Une main se tendit et il ferma les yeux, sursautant en sentant la paume chaude sur le côté de son cou. La main descendit lentement sur son épaule et il gigota légèrement, resserrant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il ne faisait que le toucher au travers de son pull et la tension de son corps grandissait déjà bien trop rapidement.

Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès de le faire languir comme ça ? Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et à lever la tête. Il se figea devant l'intensité des rubis qui observaient ses réactions avec avidité. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Muet, il baissa ses bras et décida de bouger un peu, il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il était inexpérimenté dans ce genre de choses ! Même s'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations et qu'il était peut-être encore un peu maladroit dans ce qu'ils allaient faire ; il avait les bases. Il croisa alors les bras en agrippant les bords de son pull et le passa au-dessus de sa tête. Il le laissa glisser à terre alors que Kirishima le fixait. Il sentit clairement ses yeux se balader sur son torse, son ventre et tout ce qu'il lui offrait.

Une main toucha lentement son pectoral droit et redessina son muscle du bout des doigts avant qu'une deuxième main ne vienne rejoindre l'autre pectoral. Il déglutit, les yeux fermés, tremblant légèrement à son contact alors que les mains se déplaçaient avec légèreté jusqu'à ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent. Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches et, d'un mouvement lent mais puissant, elles le firent tomber assis sur le rebord du matelas. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris, et leva la tête en voyant Kirishima se baisser et appuyer sur son épaule pour qu'il s'allonge. Il se laissa faire gentiment pendant que l'autre venait à nouveau fourrer sa tête dans son cou. Son souffle lui donna la chair de poule et il se tendit encore plus en sentant une paire de lèvres se poser sur sa carotide. Une chose humide glissa le long de sa gorge jusqu'à arriver à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. Izuku leva précipitamment sa main pour la poser sur sa bouche quand un gémissement ressemblant à un couinement sortit de ses lèvres. Rouge comme une tomate, il fixa ardemment la fenêtre entre-ouverte, gêné au possible.

« Ne te retiens pas. » Rigola lentement Eijiro qui retira sa main de sa bouche.

Izuku ferma la bouche et les yeux quand une morsure le fit sursauter. Son torse se soulevait à un rythme frénétique et son corps tremblait d'anticipation. Il allait se faire dévorer au vu des morsures qu'il obtenait et qui descendaient le long de son torse pour arriver devant un mamelon déjà impatient de subir le même traitement. Il souffla et coupa sa respiration en sentant une langue taquine venir lécher son téton. Elle fit le tour puis le titilla avant que sa bouche ne l'aspire doucement. Son corps réagit au quart de tour en se cambrant vers cette dite bouche. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières pour observer Kirishima mais il se rendit compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée quand ses émeraudes rencontrèrent les rubis.

« S'il-te-plaît… » murmura le jeune homme.

À sa supplique, Eijiro se releva à sa hauteur et vint mordiller le lobe de son oreille en rigolant.

« Que veux-tu Izuku ? Dis-le moi. » Chuchota le rouquin d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune infirmier releva les bras et entoura vivement la nuque de l'homme contre lui en fermant les yeux au son de sa voix. Son prénom roulait comme une symphonie dans sa bouche, il se sentit encore plus près de l'explosion. Un souffle tremblant sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour fixer Kirishima.

« Touche-moi plus… »

Puis il s'avança lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, initiant ainsi le baiser. Un gémissement étouffé sortit bien malgré lui alors que Eijiro consentait à sa requête. Il glissa sa main droite tout le long de son ventre et vint agripper la bosse déjà bien formée entre ses jambes. Il malaxa lentement son sexe au travers de son jean et défit les boutons avec lenteur. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit plus libre, la pression que son boxer exerçait sur sa verge l'avait rendu plus sensible. Une langue vorace se glissa entre ses lèvres, cherchant la sienne pendant que la main un peu plus bas glissait son pantalon et son caleçon en même temps, le laissant choir à mi-chemin sur ses cuisses.

L'air tiède se ressentit instantanément sur la chaire tendue entre ses jambes et il resserra instinctivement les cuisses. Il se recula pour reprendre de l'air et tourna la tête sur le côté en gémissant quand la main chaude de Kirishima empoigna son érection. Il commença alors de lents mouvements de haut en bas pendant qu'il fixait le visage de Izuku en-dessous de lui. Il se pencha et lécha lentement son menton où un filet de salive s'était écoulé quand il s'était tourné en brisant le baiser. Il ne savait pas s'il allait vraiment se contenir assez pour le préparer tendrement et efficacement. Son corps se tendit d'envie en sentant le liquide séminal du jeune homme couler sur ses doigts refermés sur son sexe. Cependant, il le relâcha et, avec sa semence, il glissa ses doigts sous ses testicules pour se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses.

Izuku gémit, désappointé et rouvrit les yeux, la bouche ouverte pour reprendre un peu d'air, il sentit une chose glisser vers son intimité alors il ouvrit les cuisses pour lui faciliter le passage. Eijiro sourit lentement à ce geste et vint reprendre sa bouche plus doucement, léger comme un effleurement. L'infirmier en ferma les yeux et l'un de ses bras, qui était autour de la nuque du rouquin, s'enleva pour venir glisser, du plat de la main, sur son torse bien musclé. Il caressa sa peau bronzée et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Kirishima quand il sentit un doigt mouillé frotter la peau plissée de son entrée. Il se recula en rouvrant ses beaux yeux émeraudes et fixa les rubis en poussant un petit gémissement quand le doigt se fraya un passage entre ses chairs. Il se força à se détendre, même s'il ne ressentit aucune douleur, il savait que ce qu'il y avait après lui ferait sûrement mal.

Sa main sur le pectoral gauche de Eijiro, glissa pour tâter le ventre plat et les abdominaux ferme qui se contractèrent à son passage.

« Hum… Plus. » Murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de son amant.

« À vos ordres. » Sourit le jeune homme à l'Alter de pierre.

Un deuxième doigt se glissa pour rejoindre le premier, et ils s'écartèrent de l'un de l'autre pour l'étirer avec lenteur. Il fronça les sourcils mais il n'avait pas mal. Kirishima était bien trop doux pour qu'il puisse ressentir une quelconque douleur. Puis, quand les doigts se recourbèrent vers le haut, il écarquilla les yeux, voyant des petites étoiles alors qu'il gémissait son plaisir en tournant la tête sur le côté.

« Trouvée… » Souffla le rouquin qui recommença sa manœuvre. Sortant puis ré-enfonçant ses doigts entre ses fesses chaudes et serrées.

Izuku posa ses mains sur chaque épaule et les serra alors que le plaisir commençait dangereusement à grandir dans tout son corps et se concentrait dans une zone bien particulière de son anatomie. Il en planta presque ses ongles quand Eijiro vint se placer un peu plus sur lui et lui mordilla sa gorge en léchant chaque parcelle de peau à portée. Les doigts disparurent et il ouvrit les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Il fixa Kirishima qui porta sa main sous ses reins pour le soulever et le remettre sur le lit. Car, à partir du bassin, il était dans le vide et ses jambes commençaient à faiblir alors il le remerciât d'un baiser et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'approfondir.

Il écarta les cuisses pour le laisser s'installer et gémit de plaisir dans sa bouche quand son propre sexe toucha le ventre de son amant. Puis il sentit soudainement une chose bien plus dure et large se positionner devant son anus. Il déglutit et brisa le baiser pour pouvoir respirer. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de reprendre ses esprits que la colonne de chair s'enfonça d'un seul coup. Il se cambra en ouvrant la bouche dans un cri silencieux. La douleur le submergea par à-coups, mais une douce caresse sur son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés. Il haleta, la respiration hachée, et fixa de ses yeux vitreux le visage de Kirishima.

« Désolé, j'en peux plus… J'ai envie de toi. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal au moins ? »

Ne sachant pas si sa voix allait assurer, il hocha négativement la tête et se sentit soulever pour se retrouver assis sur Eijiro. Il souffla lentement et enleva ses bras de sa nuque pour les poser à nouveau sur ses épaules. Comprenant ce qu'il devait faire, il s'appuya sur ses genoux et suréleva son bassin avant de descendre et de gémir un peu plus. C'était gros. Trop gros. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et cria de surprise en sentant le sexe du rouquin le remplir en entier quand il le sentit bouger pour l'aider dans sa manœuvre. Il bascula la tête en arrière et se déhancha rapidement sur sa verge. Il sentit alors deux grandes mains se poser sur ses globes et les écarter pour le pénétrer plus efficacement.

« Ahh Attends ! Tu vas ahhh trop vite…Ngh ! » s'exclama l'infirmier.

Il se fit embrasser, alors qu'il sentait rapidement qu'il allait venir. Il se retint comme il put mais quand il sentit une main taquine venir entourer son érection dégoulinante de liquide séminal, il ne tint pas longtemps. Après deux-trois va-et-vient il gémit longuement tout en s'affaissant contre Kirishima. Ce dernier le rallongea et le retourna. Se retrouvant allongé sur le ventre, il releva la tête en regardant par-dessus son épaule et cria encore une fois quand il replongea sa verge dans son corps. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le matelas alors que ses fesses se faisaient prendre d'assaut par des va-et-vient acharnés.

Il serra les dents, il venait juste de jouir et l'autre malmenait sa prostate comme un forcené. Izuku agrippa la couverture entre ses poings et ne pu retenir davantage ses cris et ses gémissements dans ces conditions. Sa verge revint rapidement au garde-à-vous malgré lui. Les mains larges de Kirishima vinrent se perdre dans son dos, le caressant et lui donnant des frissons. Puis l'une de ses mains vint se glisser sur sa poitrine pour le soulever avec force. Il s'aida de ses bras et se fit coller à un torse chaud et large. Ne sachant pas trop où poser ses mains, il les passa derrière et saisit les fesses de Eijiro. Celui-ci en profita et s'empara de ses deux bras pour s'aider dans ses mouvements. Le rouquin grogna de plaisir, s'enfoncer dans ce corps délicieux et chaud qui lui faisait tourner la tête, tellement qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Lui qui était toujours apte à gérer ce genre de situation. Il baissa les yeux pour voir sa verge disparaître et réapparaître à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en lui. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure et après quelques minutes le plaisir devint trop intense. Il le sentit monter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde et expulse sa semence aux tréfonds de ce corps trop bandant pour son bien-être.

Il resta quelques secondes au fond de lui, le front posé sur son épaule, haletant jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule. Son sperme s'écoula lentement de l'anus du jeune homme qui s'étala sur le lit dans un gémissement. Le liquide coula le long de sa cuisse pour venir tâcher sa couverture. Il passa une main sur son front pour enlever les cheveux qui y étaient collés et s'allongea ensuite sur le dos aux côtés de son amant. Il soupira de bien-être en tournant la tête vers Izuku qui était resté sur le ventre.

« Tu tiens le coup ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en souriant.

« Moui… » Soupira le jeune en se relevant sur ses avant-bras. Il se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un petit baiser avant de se relever. Il souffla quand il sentit le liquide glisser et se précipita dans la pièce à côté qu'il savait être la salle de bain.

Eijiro haussa les sourcils et se releva pour le suivre jusque dans la petite salle. Il rentra dans la douche accompagnée de son amant et actionna le levier d'eau tiède. Il posa ses bras sur le mur en encadrant Izuku qui était dos à lui.

« Tu regrettes ? » Lui murmura le rouquin contre son oreille.

L'infirmier qui s'était précipité dans la salle de bain, entoura son propre corps de ses bras quand il entendit Kirishima le rejoindre. Il ferma les yeux au souffle du rouquin qui vint chatouiller son oreille et se retourna en regardant le sol. Il enleva ses bras autour de son corps et les colla contre le mur de la douche et releva la tête. Les joues rouges, Izuku se mordit la lèvre inférieure en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux rouges de son amant.

« Bien sûr que non… Mais est-ce que l'on a bien fait…? Je veux dire… Tu n'entretiens pas déjà une relation avec Kacchan ? » Demanda-t-il en détournant les yeux à nouveau.

Kirishima ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et se mit à rigoler avant de relever d'une main le menton de Izuku pour qu'il plante ses yeux dans les siens.

« Non il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Et jamais il n'y aura quelque chose. C'est toi que je veux, depuis longtemps… » Confessa le rouquin d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

Le jeune infirmier écarquilla les yeux et rougit un peu plus avant se lever sur la pointe des pieds et de l'étreindre lentement. Il n'était pas amoureux, mais s'il commençait à le chouchouter de cette manière, il allait vite le devenir. Il se sentait déjà tellement bien dans ses bras, et il ne mentirait pas en disant qu'il faisait divinement bien l'amour. Il sourit en sentant des bras se refermer sur son corps et se laissa bercer par le son de l'eau qui coulait sur leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

Après s'être lavés et avoir mangé quelque chose en tête-à-tête, Eijiro prit la main du jeune homme, juste vêtu de l'un de ses boxers un peut trop grand pour lui, et le guida dans sa chambre où ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. Finalement, ils s'endormirent plutôt rapidement, fatigués par leur petite partie de jambes en l'air et le ventre reput du plat qu'avait préparé le jeune infirmier.

C'est au petit matin que Izuku se réveilla, coincé contre le torse chaud de son amant. Il bâilla discrètement et enleva lentement le bras qui entourait sa hanche. Le jeune homme se releva alors en position assise et tourna la tête sur Kirishima qui, toujours endormit se mit sur le dos, les bras relâchés de chaque côté de son corps et les cheveux éparpillés sur le matelas. Il sourit lentement, heureux, et fit glisser ses yeux sur le corps à moitié nu qu'il avait la chance d'avoir. Son regard capta une bosse bien présente entre les jambes du rouquin et il sourit malicieusement. Alors il enjamba lentement le corps endormi et descendit pour être au niveau de son bassin. De ses mains, il baissa le seul rempart à la nudité de son amant et l'objet de ses désirs se releva bien droit avant de se reposer sur le bas-ventre de Eijiro.

Se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation, il prit la chose d'une main pour la redresser et tira vers le bas pour dévoiler le gland déjà humide et suintant. Il approcha lentement sa bouche et sortit sa langue pour donner un petit coup sur toute la longueur. Avec application, il lécha son sexe qui commençait à réellement durcir. Puis, après l'avoir bien humidifié de sa salive, Izuku pencha la tête vers le bas et prit lentement la verge de Kirishima dans sa bouche. Il s'arrêta à moitié avant qu'elle ne tape au fond de sa gorge. Il se recula rapidement en prenant une inspiration et reprit cette fois-ci simplement son gland qu'il suça avec dévotion. Il fit parcourir sa langue en même temps avant de commencer de lents va-et-vient. Il leva les yeux pour observer son amant, et oui il dormait toujours. On entendait seulement des petits grognements et gémissements étouffés provenant de la bouche entrouverte du rouquin.

Pendant bien deux minutes il continua sa petite besogne jusqu'à ce qu'une main dans ses cheveux le fasse relever les yeux sur le visage rougit de Eijiro. Il se recula d'un pop obscène et lui sourit tout en se léchant le coin des lèvres.

« On se réveille enfin ? » Il rigola et se baissa pour reprendre son activité tout en fixant les yeux plissés de sommeil de son amant qui avait apparemment du mal à revenir sur Terre.

« Ngh… Oh oui, l'un de mes fantasmes se réalise… » Souffla-t-il, puis il grogna en sentant Izuku accélérer ses mouvements sur sa verge.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant soudainement le vide entourer son sexe et vit son jeune infirmier se redresser et enlever rapidement son boxer. Il le vit mettre de la salive sur ses doigts alors qu'il s'agenouillait entre ses cuisses tout en massant son sexe qu'il enduisit de sa salive. Il le guida à son entrée et s'assit sur lui le rentrant en lui d'un seul coup. Kirishima gémit et se releva en tenant le dos de Midoriya d'une main alors que ce dernier gémissait bruyamment en bougeant sur son sexe. Il attrapa sa hanche de l'autre main et l'aida dans ses mouvements. Il ne résista pas très longtemps et jouit bien avant Izuku, alors il empoigna son sexe et releva la tête pour l'embrasser et l'aider à soulager de sa tension. Et, alors que le jeune homme criait son plaisir en se cambrant, les mains appuyées sur ses épaules, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Kacchan qui pensait que ce cri était dû à la douleur. Et voilà qu'ils les surprenaient dans une situation plutôt compromettante.

Le rouquin grogna, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux minutes avec le blond ! Il sera le corps mou contre son torse, qui tremblait légèrement et prit la couette pour couvrir leur corps tout en levant ses yeux rubis sur l'intrus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Bakugo !? Je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'entrer chez les gens comme ça ! »

« Putain… mais… Tu le baise maintenant ?! » Rugit le blond, immobile au pas de la porte.

Eijiro passa une main dans ses cheveux longs en soupirant tout en resserrant sa prise sur Izuku qui était prostré contre son torse et avait une respiration tremblante. Son autre main vint se plonger dans ses cheveux verts sans faire attention à l'autre et se rapprocha de son front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Murmura-t-il pour l'infirmier.

Il le sentit enfouir son visage un peu plus contre lui et il sourit tout en relevant un visage tout sauf souriant à Bakugo qui était resté figé sur place devant ce geste tendre.

« Tu as compris ou faut que je te fasse un dessin ? »

Katsuki fronça les sourcils, la mâchoire serrée et fit volte-face avant de partir du studio. Quand la porte claqua, Izuku soupira de soulagement et se décala pour sourire gentiment à son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Kirishima ne les entraîne dans le lit.

Qui aurait cru qu'il retrouverait quelqu'un sûr qui compter ? Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et s'occuperait de lui ? Pas Deku en tout cas.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
